We're Here, But How Long Until We're Home? Hetali
by ILikeUnicorns
Summary: If you don't like the idea or title, I don't care. I've been writing this for about five months. My friend from school is forcing me to put it up, so here it is. Wow... I suck at summaries. Ha ha... PLEAS READ! If you like it, email me. I will love you !


Hetalia Fanfiction

_*Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, like, ever. So, troll me if you must. This fanfiction is mainly about two girls who meet the characters of Hetalia. Damn Britain and his black magic! Ha, I'm kidding! Don't like? Don't read, it's as simple as that. Once again, troll me if you must, but if you do like it, tell me, because I will love you forever.*_

_CHAPTER 1_

My friend and I stared at my laptop screen, bursting with laughter as the Japanese man yelled in fear and cursed at the Italian driving him around. A while later, the episode of _Hetalia_ ended and I turned to Alaina.

"Hey, wanna hear something funny?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I have _always_ wanted to hear Japan say "yellow". You know, because supposedly the Japanese can't pronounce L's?"

She laughed a little bit.

"You know, that wouldn't be that bad!" she replied.

Then, a sudden rumble and a thunderous sound filled my room. My first instinct was to grab my laptop, then my emergency bag (which contained extra clothes, my iPod, all of my drawing and writing crap, and, of course, my _Hetalia_ DVD's). I looked over at my friend.

"D-Did you feel that, too?"

She nodded.

I felt it again. This time, I picked up my hamster, who was playing around in his ball. Clasping all three things to my chest, I felt it again. And again. And again. And another time, before—

"_AAAHHH!"_ Our screams pierced the air as we fell and fell. What we were falling into, I had no idea. However, _that_ wasn't the weird part.

_CHAPTER_ _2_

I opened my eyes. And, somehow, something was… different.

"Nic! Good, you're awake!" I heard Alaina say. "Hey, America, she's awake!" she called out.

Wait… _America_? Sweet—

"MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled..

A familiar—_too _familiar—pair of blue eyes stared down at me.

'So this is Nic, right?" A loud voice asked. Not that I minded it being loud, I'm quite loud myself.

"Um… yeah," I muttered.

"Yo, Britain!" he yelled. "She's awake!"

Britain? America? God, I was so confused…

"Splendid," He replied, the turned to Alaina and myself. "Look, I'm terribly sorry. _This_ stupid git was acting out, so I decided to use my black magic on him. Tough it didn't turn out as I had planned." He glared at America. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Arthur, by the way. But you two can call me Britain."

It was _then_ I realized what had happened.

"Holy mother fuck…" I said under my breath.

"Well, this one has a mouth on her," the British man said. "You know, it's not polite for a lady to use such language."

"I'm sorry," I said.

Alaina looked between the three of us and spoke. "Well, I guess we should rent a hotel room or something."

"No," Britain cut in. "I won't allow two young girls to rent a hotel room alone. And, since I'm the one who brought you two here in the first place, you can stay with me."

"Hm… that depends," I thought aloud.

"On what?" he asked.

"What country are we in, and what city?"

America butted in. "We're in America, of course! Philadelphia!"

"Okay, that's not far from where we're from. We can still go to school," Alaina said.

I let out a long and overdramatic groan at the word "school".

"Sorry, Britain, but I'm gonna stay in the good ol' U.S. of A.!" I decided.

"Wait, you mean you're from here? Good! You guys belong to me now!" he said, draping an arm around Alaina playfully, who got irritated by it.

"No. Like I said, we can rent a hotel room or something!" I smiled.

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea to stay with one of them," Alaina suggested. Damn her.

"Fine. Then _you_ choose, because I don't do pressure."

"How about we switch, then you could go with one and I'll go with the other. Let's say… for about a month?"

"I'm good with it," I agreed.

"Sounds sweet!" America said.

"I suppose it could work…" Britain hesitated.

"Then it's agreed. Nic, since you're loud and obnoxious, you can go with America first."

"One: What's with the insult, dude? Two: Sounds cool!"

Alaina shook her head. Even God knows we go together like chalk and cheese, but we're still somehow friends.

"Well, I'm going back to England today, you can come with me then," the British man said.

I bust out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alaina asked.

"H-He said you could- could _come_ with him!" I laughed.

"My God, Nic! You're such a perv!"

After I stopped laughing 'til I peed a little bit, America and Britain had us go with them.

We got in a car (it must've belonged to one of them), but I fell asleep as soon as we stared moving.

_CHAPTER 3_

When I woke up, or when I was _woken_ up, we were out front of a house, and Britain and Alaina weren't there.

"Okay! We're here!"


End file.
